Coelamon
Coelamon is an Ancient Fish Digimon. It possesses gigantic talons and a hard outer skin. When the Computer Network was being repaired after being disrupted by a malicious hacker, this Digimon was discovered in the Net Ocean, and as its body structure is extremely primitive, it has fins that have developed like hands and feet. Based on this fact, it is conjectured that primeval Digimon that originated in the Net Ocean experienced many digivolutions and took on terrestrial forms, and increased their numbers into various strains. Attacks *'Fossil Bite'This attack retains its original name of "Variable Darts" in Digimon World. (Variable Darts): Falls upon the opponent with its gigantic talons. * *'Iron Scale' *'Water Brick' (Water Bullet) *'Water Wave': Attacks with a big tsunami. Design Etymologies ;Coelamon (シーラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Coelamon is a Cathode-exclusive recruitable enemy Digimon who appears in Etemon's Palace, Temple of Darkness: Left, and Vamdemon's Mansion. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Coelamon are minions of the boss of Death Crevasse and appear as enemies in Ken's side of Despair Server. Coelamon digivolve from Crabmon without a equipped in lines 60 and 65. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Coelamon are enemies in Dark Taichi's Crevasse. The Coelamon card teaches a Digimon the "Variable Darts" attack. Digimon Fusion Digimon Virtual Pet Coelamon appeared in the V4 Digimon virtual pet and has since appeared in several subsequent V-pets, such as Version 3 of Digimon Mini and the Deep Savers Pendulum. Digimon World A Coelamon is found in Coela Point and with the help of its friends, swims Mameo over to Tropical Jungle due to the bridge being broken. Once the bridge is fixed, Coelamon joins the city and sets up shop in File City. Once other Digimon are recruited and take over the shop, it moves to the Centaur Clinic to give advice about tamer points. Coelamon digivolves from Palmon and Betamon and can digivolve to MegaSeadramon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. If Shellmon or Whamon reach 240 hours hours of life, there is a 30% chance they will digivolve to Coelamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Coelamon card is #054 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 1270 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Fossil Bite": inflicts 400 damage. * "Water Brick": inflicts 290 damage. * "Iron Scale": inflicts 210 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Lower opponent's Attack Power to 0." Digimon World 2 Coelamon digivolves from Crabmon and can further digivolve into MegaSeadramon. Digimon World 3 Coelamon appears in Asuka's Central and sometimes in South Sector. Most player at beginning found them powerful. He can also be found while fishing in Asuka's Central Sector. It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 10/9. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Coelamon is #157, and is a Champion-level, MPtype-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 164 HP, 167 MP, 89 Attack, 87 Defense, 80 Spirit, 81 Speed, and 31 Aptitude. It possesses the Mist Cape 3, and Sniper 2 traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. Coelamon digivolves from Syakomon and can digivolve to Scorpiomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Coelamon, your Digimon must be at least level 18, with 95 attack and 410 Aquan experience. Coelamon can be hatched from the Water DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Coelamon is #108, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Health 100% and High Sniper traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plates for Coelamon or Mermaimon. Coelamon digivolves from Dorumon and Syakomon, and can digivolve into Scorpiomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Coelamon, your Digimon must be at least level 20 with 90 attack, but only once you have revived Coelamon. It can be hatched from the Sea Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Coelamon DigiFuses from Crabmon and Syakomon, can DigiFuse to Mermaimon with Hookmon and Ebidramon, or to AncientMermaidmon with Mermaimon, Scorpiomon, and Whamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Coelamon is #104 and is a Water Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Otamamon and Syakomon and can digivolve to Dragomon, Andromon, MegaSeadramon, and Hisyaryumon. Its special attack is Fossil Bite and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Coelamon is #104 and is a Water Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Otamamon and Syakomon and can digivolve to Dragomon, Andromon, MegaSeadramon, and Hisyaryumon. Its special attack is Fossil Bite and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water attacks by 15%. Digimon Heroes! Coelamon is card 6-202. Digimon Soul Chaser Coelamon digivolves from Crabmon and can digivolve to Divermon. Notes and references